


fairy lights

by boyinspace



Category: ichimei fandom
Genre: M/M, early christmas present for u, holiday fluff, ichigo is actually a rokujo, kissies, major simping, wholesome gay babies who r married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyinspace/pseuds/boyinspace
Summary: basically. domestic gay fluff.ok so ichigo looks like hyeongjun from cravity and raimei is taehyung for cuteness visual( they r basically heesu n seung-won idc )
Relationships: ichigo / raimei, ichigo sato / raimei rokujo





	fairy lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bearbear❤️](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bearbear%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F).



little pale fingers slipped around the smooth mug that immediately warmed up his palms and sent a little shiver up the length of his slim arms, pink lips already scooping up the mountain of whip cream over the chocolatey beverage. 

a kiss to his forehead and someone large sat next to his blanket burrito form, taking the mug back from the boy, which made him whine and look towards that charming face. 

that stupidly handsome grinning face. 

“rara thats not fair, you gave it to me,” ichigo tried to argue only for the elder to chuckle and set both their cups on the coffee table to his right. 

the pair was curled up on a mound of pillows—or well, a blanket fort. they set a manual heater on the outside to blow warm air in and it definitely helped. 

raimeis large palm came to cup the smaller boys even smaller cheek, thumb gently touching his babys ear, which got the younger flustered and whining even more. 

he enjoyed it a little too much. 

after seconds of stary eyes admiring each other, the male responded with, “dont whine, i have my reasons.” 

and ichigo found out once his small form was picked up and sat comfortably on the elders lap without a blanket. he didnt need one when in this position, his husband was a human heater. 

but the other draped the blanket over them anyway, mostly over the boys small shoulders so raimei had enough room to tug him closer or steal soft kisses on his lovers soft skin. 

even if it wasnt winter, and if the small christmas tree—in which the smaller insisted on getting because all the other ones were too big for him to reach—wasnt dimly lit up in the corner of their living room, the pairs nights would end up like this. close, breathing the same air, sharing soft giggles and affection back and forth. 

just this particular holiday made ichigo burst with love and raimei was willingly ready to accept it all. 

he always would. 

the younger of the two adjusted his small legs and wrapped thin arms around his husbands waist, fluffy head plopping into its rightful place on raimeis chest. he could tell it brought a cheesy smile to the mans perfect lips. 

maybe it was the lighting that got him feeling all gushy, sparkling from the tree and the fairy lights they strung up when creating the immaculate fort but the boy needed to kiss the other, needed to be held and pet and pour his heart out until it bled. 

ichigo fumbled with words for awhile after tugging his weak body off the elders, who looked at him curiously and almost smugly like he knew, and he did, he could feel the brunettes heart almost beating out of his small chest. 

the taller knew it was always overwhelming for his little baby, he felt the exact same way, focusing on bringing the hands the puppy-like boy loved so much up to rub his head and hum the sweetest melody. 

“why are you so perfect?..” came mumbled from pouty pink lips, eyes closed and cheeks matching in color. 

it was the cutest sight to see the younger looking drowsy and whiney. 

“im perfect? do you really think so, hm?” he questioned back while pressing their foreheads together which just made the strawberry boy blow a minty breath into raimeis face. “i know so.” 

ichigo put his little hands over his husbands, rubbing the backs with his thumbs and just leaning forward until finding each others lips in sync. 

tasted like strawberries and mint and unique, the pairs natural tastes melting together while sharing the emotional kiss that burned the puppy boys cheeks a nice lobster. 

his lips would match then too, raimei would make sure of it. they always got swollen and pretty after kissing so intensely. so what if the taller took a little nibble of the plush muscle. 

“h-hubbie!!” the boy exclaimed with a soft giggle, breaking the kiss and making the elder laugh too, their foreheads still pressed together, fairy lights sending pretty shadows dancing over their smiling faces. 

panted breathes, smiles, both their heart beats pounding at the speed of light but in sync, a soft rhythm sounding between the married pair. ichigo liked calling it the rhythm of love. 

the pair sat in silence for a long time, comfortable silence, the younger back to lazily laying over raimeis strong chest and his arms wrapped around the puppy boys slim waist, fingers brushing lovingly over the thinly clothed hip. 

ichigo didnt wear pants often but when he did, they were either thin or fuzzy pajama pants. even if the elder preferred no pants, he didnt complain, it just let his fingertips rub soothing shapes onto the skin, leaving the skin unmarked but burning with pure gentle love. 

the smaller boy couldnt ask for any better gift that holiday than to spend his dying days with raimei, happy and thriving with tons of laughter. 

his wish was easy because he knew the elder. knew their future. ichigo knew their family would grow beautifully and they would be good parents, the best ones, they would always love and smile and accept each other. their days would end in hugs and cuddling and kisses. everything one could long for in a relationship. 

he knew they would die happy and this christmas was only the first in many to come. 

the boy just knew being madly in love with someone makes you want to stay.


End file.
